moonknightfandomcom-20200215-history
Other Media
Moon Knight is one of the default playable characters on the next-gen consoles (Wii, Xbox 360, and PlayStation 3) versions of Marvel: Ultimate Alliance, voiced by Nolan North. He can wear his Classic, Ultimate, and Khonshu costumes. A mod available for the PC, PS2, PSP, and Xbox version of the game unlocks him as a playable character, adding a fourth costume which is labeled as 'Modern' which closely resembles his Toybiz Marvel Legends costume with the arm and leg gauntlets, previously black body suit 'Retro'. *Moon Knight appears in Spider-Man: Web of Shadows, voiced by Robin Atkin Downes. Spider-Man first encounters him in his Mooncopter at the top of Spector Tower when Black Cat makes her escape and Spider-Man defeats Kingpin's forces. He and Vulture argue about the idea of Spider-Man busting Tinkerer out of Ryker's Island when it came to the symbiotes' invasion, yet still gives Spider-Man a ride to the facility if he chooses the red suit path. He later helps S.H.I.E.L.D. in fighting the symbiotic invasion. After the defeat of Symbiote-Vulture, Moon Knight flies Spider-Man to the S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier that Venom and his symbiotes are attacking if the player has a Red Suit alignment. Artwork shown on the end credits of the PS3, Xbox 360 and Wii versions depict a Symbiote-Moon Knight, but this concept was not used in the actual game. In the PSP version, he is an assist character who will use his lunar attacks on enemies. *Moon Knight appears in Hawkeye's ending for Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3 as a member of his West Coast Avengers. *Moon Knight has a table in the Marvel Pinball: Virtue & Vengeance table pack for Pinball FX 2, and Zen Pinball 2. * Moon Knight is a playable character in Marvel Super Hero Squad Online *While a Moon Knight TV series was announced, very little to nothing has been mentioned since late 2006. Writer Jon Cooksey (Rugrats, The Collector, ReBoot) confirmed that he was currently in development of the Moon Knight television series. He later confirmed that the six scripts written were not picked up and the rights returned to Marvel. *Marc Spector's name is mentioned in passing in the pilot episode of Blade: The Series. Spector is described as an expert in werewolves. Marc is also said to be a colleague of vampire specalist Professor Melvin Caylo. The character of Spector did not appear in the series before it was cancelled.Moon Knight has had five figure renditions over the years (six including a variant in the most recent figure). The first figure was an exclusive mail-away figure in the "Marvel Gold" Line. It was a simple figure based on a ToyBiz base sculpt, with a thin latex-like cape and belt (reminiscent of the costume style employed by artist Stephen Platt). The figure was painted white, with a black head. Moon Knight's second figure was from the 10" Marvel Universe Line. This figure was a repaint of a base sculpt (used for Spider-Man, Daredevil, and many others) and included a cloth cape. The figure was painted white, had yellow arm bands, and a black head. More recently Moon Knight has been included in the Marvel Select line from Diamond Select Toys. This version of the figure comes with a rubber cape and rubber crescent dart accessories, as well as a Khonshu Statue. The figure is painted a Greyish color, with a black head, white arm bands and boots. Moon Knight has also appeared in a recent series of the Marvel Legends line. This figure is painted black, with white gloves, boots, and cape. It comes with both a nunchaku and staff accessory, and its cape is made of rubber as well. It also has a printed cardboard background. This figure also had a rare variant version. The variant was identical in that the costume was shiny silver instead of black. Most recently, Moon Knight has been released in the 3¾" Marvel Universe line. In this line, Moon Knight is white with a black face, and comes with a rubber cape, a crescent shaped throwing dart and staff. In addition to these more traditional action figures, Moon Knight has been included in the Super Hero Squad toy line from Hasbro as part of a two-pack with Spider-Man. A Moon Knight figure was also released in series 29 of the Marvel Minimates figures, as part of a two-pack with Armored Daredevil. Category:Video Games Category:Videos Category:Movies Category:Media Category:Pictures Category:Info Category:Sega Moon Knight